


Then You Turned On The Light

by Bellarke123



Series: Then You Turned On The Light [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke123/pseuds/Bellarke123
Summary: Hello, and thanks for reading the first chapter of Then You Turned On The Light. This is my first fan fiction, so apologizes if it's not the best, but what can yah do:) If you want more of this bellarke series, I should be posting A chapter once a week, soooooo yeah. Again, thanks for reading, and if you have anything you wanna suggest to me, pros and cons, or anything, please don't be shy:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading the first chapter of Then You Turned On The Light. This is my first fan fiction, so apologizes if it's not the best, but what can yah do:) If you want more of this bellarke series, I should be posting A chapter once a week, soooooo yeah. Again, thanks for reading, and if you have anything you wanna suggest to me, pros and cons, or anything, please don't be shy:)

Chapter one

If there’s one thing I can rely on in this world, it’s that death is cruel but I’m crueler. I 

mean, I should know, since I have been breathing it in for a while. The smell of rotten flesh is

basically my perfume. Not that I mind. I haven’t minded for 10 years, to be exact. I live in a 

world of good or bad, survival or death. Ever since our magic (known as Allie) was banned, this 

place has gone to hell. Rumor has it, our beloved king, Monty, suppressed magic because, 

a mage killed his most trusted royal guard, Jasper. Some say Jasper was his secret lover, and 

some say, it was because quote-on-quote “threatening our kingdom.” Yeah right. Anyways, why 

should I give a damn about any of this gossip shit. This is the world, where I, Clarke Griffin live. 

And will continue to live, until my last dying breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get a more in-depth look at Clarke and where she's living,who's she's living with etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late getting here, but better late then never :) thanks for reading and all the kudos, again thanks and hopefully you enjoy:)

Chapter two 

I wake up, and smell the fucking roses, as always. And by roses, I mean Miller’s 

odor, that's just seeping out of his feet. That’s just a little joke Mil and I play. We

like to disgust the living hell out of one another. It may be a tad petty, but it’s the only time I get

a sense of happiness, which in itself, is a hard feat. Miller seems to have become my one and

only friend. I have no complaints, I mean, when I joined the assassin group called The

Delinquents, I didn’t expect to find my new BFF, if that's what Miller even is to me. Anyways,

I wake up, shove my BFF’s feet out of my face, get some breakfast (if you can call it that), then

I head down to my commander's office, where I receive my new assignments. “Griffin! I need to

see you in my office, ASAP!!!!” shouts Rowan, the commander of this assassin establishment

with, some of the best food, that does not make me gag by just smelling the odor. As I wolf 

down this miserable bowl of actual swamp water, I hurry to finally receive my new mission. I

swear to god, if this is another task where, I, a trained assassin is hired to track, and kill an ex 

boyfriend (yes, that happened) then, I will truly believe that society has officially, gone to the 

gutters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry for that long wait but here it its enjoy!:)

Chapter three 

As I step into Chief Rowan’s office, I see the grounded, professional Chief Commander,

fade away from his face. What I have in return is the flirtatious,arrogant asshole who, I’m sorry

to have met. “Clarke baby, how you doing?” Rowan questioned in a swagerish tone. “Rowan, I

told you months ago…. we’re done jackass. Finished, complete, discontinued. Our

“relationship” has ceased to exist, okay bud? Is that not clear enough?” So to give a little more

backstory on this really unnecessary situation I have landed myself in, basically I had some sort 

of fling with the chief who I have grown to sadly depend on, in some circumstances of my

existence. “Listen Rowen, what we had back in the unmentioned past was…..” I struggled too

get the sentence out of my mouth, which was desperately in need of water. Noticing my 

lack of H2O, I fastly walked to the only source of water I could find, the bathtub; which just

moments before was used by the man standing next to me. Just picture this: a trained, deadly

assassin scoots over to take a nice sized gulp of used bath water. I riseup . I look at the

Chief dead in the eye. I laugh. He laughs. A good five minutes of gut wrenching laughter, my

gut retched. I didn’t need to finish the sentence that stupidly caused this entire chain of events.

or I didn’t feel like I needed to. “So, now as we move past whatever in god’s name that was,”

he joked, “I can finally get to one of the reasons why I called you in in the first place.” “Yeah, I

was kinda hoping you’d get to that within the next complete annihilation of our society.” “Oh

Miss Griffin, I can always count on you for that daily ray of sunshine, that I, personally much

need.” “Yeah yeah, can you just get on with it.” “Whatever you say little miss sunshine. Your 

next mission is, to put it simply, to track down, capture and bring back to the guild alive, Prince

Bellamy Blake….. in that order.” “Fuck no.”


End file.
